


True Story 一个堕落故事

by AllThranduil



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Androgyny, BDSM, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Father/Son Incest, Gang Rape, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThranduil/pseuds/AllThranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个发生在远古的故事</p><p>这是一个美人因为太美引得人人都想得之的堕落故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

在很久很久以前，遥远东方的“林地王国”里，精灵国国王Oropher和他同样永生不老的精灵子民们快乐祥和的生活着。这一年国王已经三千岁了，他的首生子也是唯一的儿子————王子Thranduil则刚满一千岁，还是个年轻的精灵。国王Oropher非常宠爱他的小王子，自王后西渡后就一直没有再娶，他对王子无微不至的关怀和宠爱，任谁看到都会感动不己。国王Oropher希望这样的日子能永远持续，可惜，很多事往往是身不由己，尤其作为王室成员，为了巩固政权强大国家，有时候不得不去做一些违背心意的事，比如，这一年，他就必须要为他宠爱的小王子Thranduil进行政治联婚了。

在他们居住的中土世界里，除了属于他们的林地王国外，还有富饶的矮人国Erebor，逐渐崛起的人类国度，暴虐的半兽人占据的Gundabad，精灵戒持有者半精灵居住的RivenDell，以及暗黑魔王Sauron管辖的Mordor。

所以中土大地并非太平盛世，战争随时可能为了资源的抢夺而爆发，想要在这片各种势力齐聚的土地上生存发展乃至长存，并非一件容易的事，精灵们虽然是永生不老的种族，但是并非不能被杀死或者毁灭。

政治联婚早已势在必行，国王Oropher虽然十万个不情愿，也不得不去做了，确实不能再拖了，不仅仅是因为王子Thranduil早已成年到了应该婚嫁的年龄，更是因为王子已经有孕在身了。

男人怎么会怀孕呢？其实在这个离我们现世很久远的中土世界里，生孩子并非女性的专利，男性有一部分，极少的一部分，也可以生孩子，这些极少数的男性被称为“赐福者”，他们通常外表美丽并具有双性器官，是非常受人尊重并被人向往的群体。而且当时的人们思想并未受到宗教等的洗礼，婚姻并非限制在男女之间。

虽然王子Thranduil的“赐福者”身份并未被外人所知，但他的美丽却早已名动天下，据传王子的美貌前所未有，冠绝中土，但国王Oropher对王子的保护欲非常强，除了仅有的几次不得不出席的国宴外，王子Thranduil从未在别国人面前展示过自己的美貌。中土其他国家的人对这个传闻中异常美丽的王子无不充满着好奇，所以这一次当他们的领袖听到精灵国国王Oropher竟然开始为王子征婚时，无一不欣然前往。


	2. Chapter 2

当Thranduil身着华美又厚重的礼服跟随父王Oropher缓缓走进大殿时，听到里面骤然响起了一片惊叹声。低垂着眉眼的他对这类声音再熟悉不过，很小的时候开始，每次一有陌生人见到他，这种惊叹声就会响起，据说是被他的美貌所慑的缘故，可Thranduil从来不觉得自己有多美貌，当然他曾仔细的打量过自己，可结论始终没有变过。但他知道父亲对此很是骄傲，Oropher对待他一直就像是对待一件稀有的宝物，既想永远藏起来不为人知又忍不住拿出来炫耀一番，好让人称羡。

此刻Oropher就正在为它国领袖们的惊艳而洋洋得意，Thranduil在他的牵引下走到座位上坐好，没人知道那华贵的礼服下是一具刚被狠狠干过的身体，没人知道那修长白嫩的大腿内侧沾满了精液，更没人知道那光裸下身的两个肉穴都在充血肿胀。

只有他。

 

“不，父亲，请不要这样。”Thranduil穿戴好所有服饰后，Oropher支开仆人就撩起那礼服下摆，直接插入了他的身体。Thranduil在第一次被他干过后就被吩咐不准穿着内裤，Oropher喜欢随时随地没有障碍的进入他。

“说了，永远不要和我说不。”Oropher的动作随着不满猛烈了起来。

“啊，父亲，请轻一些….“

Oropher抓住那想要摆脱他的下体，毫不留情的狠狠贯穿。

Thranduil放弃了乞求，根据以往的经验他知道反抗和乞求大多只能换来更疯狂的对待，所以当Oropher想要粗暴操干时，让他尽快发泄完才是最佳的解决之道。

Thranduil只是觉得委屈，自从发现他怀孕后，Oropher其实已经不再对他进行粗暴的性爱了，这次难道是自己做错了什么吗？

“是我...惹您..不高兴了吗，Ada? ”

“你是维拉赐给我的宝贝，你这个妖孽，啊，真想干死你，让我死在你身上，Ada不想和别人分享你，可是没有办法，啊，啊，Ada爱死你这小妖精了…“

Thranduil闭上眼睛，外人眼中伟大的精灵国国王Oropher在他面前一直都是这种有点疯癫的样子。他想起他们的第一次，Oropher浑身发抖抱着他又哭又笑，仿佛被强暴的是他自己一般，而Thranduil则被自己遭受的一切惊的僵住了，事实上，他也确实被下了点使他失去反抗力的药。Thranduil对自己的母亲没有什么印象，只知道自己很小的时候她就西渡了，Oropher对他来说一直是一个高大健壮威严又十分亲切的存在，Thranduil敬重并依赖着这个最亲的亲人。他一直以为Oropher对他就只是父亲对待儿子的感觉，他不知道那看着他的眼神里何时多出了恋人般的爱慕和饥渴的情欲，他不知道他看不到的背后Oropher在如何神鬼交战。当他被Oropher压在身下没有尽头般的操干时他觉得自己心里的某些东西粉碎了，他也曾反抗过，拼了命的，不仅是Oropher的命还有他自己的，可是毫无用处，以足智多谋强大凶悍著称的国君Oropher有着丰富的对付他的手段，也有足够的时间去慢慢调教他。不知道是在几百年之后，Oropher终于得到了自己想要的一切，Thranduil开始真心实意的享受他的爱并回报以无限的柔情。

孩子的到来是一个意料之内又意料之外的状况，Oropher一直希望身为“赐福者”有生育能力的Thranduil能生下两人爱的结晶，可是几百年过去他的肚子一直都没有任何反应，不管Oropher在那具身体里注入多少精液，它们从没结出过果实，Oropher一度偷偷以为这是因为自己的所为被维拉诅咒了的结果，所以可想而知当他得知Thranduil终于怀上了他的孩子的时候，是多么的兴奋。可惜这种兴奋没有持续很久Oropher就必须面对一个很现实的问题——精灵国的王子不可能未婚先育，他必须要为这还只是个胚胎的孩子找一个傀儡的父亲。不得不做，Oropher不喜欢这样，可是也确实是到时候了，Thranduil已经一千岁了，他不可能永远独占着他，他们是王室不是普通人家，有些事不能不去做。‘也许适当的分享会让这占有更持久’，Oropher如此安慰自己，而他需要找到一个比较好控制的傀儡。

 

Oropher一直折腾到自己精疲力竭才终于放开了Thranduil。

他不准Thranduil清理自己，在为他整理好服饰后，就直接引着他来见那些正在焦急等待中的领袖们了。

“即使不得不和人分享，我也要你知道，你的真正占有者只有我。”这就是Oropher的心声。

 

矮人国国王Thror富甲天下，可是性格刚愎自用并且十分贪婪，并不是一个好人选。

人类国度虽然刚刚兴起，却不容小觑，只是他们的寿命实在太短暂了。

那么只有Rivendell的领主Elrond可以选择了，虽然他是半精灵，可他所治理的林谷十分强大，而且他还是精灵三戒之 Vilya 的持有者。

Oropher打量着下面还沉浸在Thranduil美貌震撼中的领袖们，其实人选是谁在他们还没到来之前Oropher早已决定了，只是必要的过场还是要走的。

Oropher清了下嗓子开始了冠冕堂皇的发言,毫无悬念应邀前来的领袖们都极想得到Thranduil, Oropher将他们撩拨到差点打起来后，作出无奈又公正的样子道：不如大家通过掷戒指的方式决定谁能和Thranduil婚配吧，而且所有求婚者要起誓，对Thranduil的丈夫永不拿起武器攻击他，并且需要求援时会全力的帮助他。” 求婚者们应允后，Oropher拿出了一枚硕大的宝石戒指，几轮投掷下来获胜者顺利诞生：Rivendell的领主Elrond。


	3. Chapter 3

Rivendell领主Elrond，身材修长，面容俊秀，发色如夜，眸色如星，看起来强壮庄严又温暖宜人。

Thranduil对父亲选定的这个人并没有什么异议，如果由他自己来选，也只能是这个结果了，毕竟以他的身份能做的选择并没有很多。

婚礼毫无疑问的隆重，领主Elrond对自己的幸运十分感恩，不仅为Thranduil奉上大量的奇珍异宝，而且同意林谷与林地在政治上合二为一，婚后的居住地也当然的选在了Thranduil住惯的林地。

Oropher特意重新装饰了一个豪华的宫殿，作为这对新婚夫夫的住处。而它，离他自己的寝宫和Thranduil以前的个人寝宫都很近。

Elrond对一切不能更满意了，尤其是当Oropher告知他Thranduil“赐福者”的身份时，他几乎兴奋到当场就勃起了，倒不是因为他没和这样的人做过，而是正因为他做过了所以才知道其中的销魂滋味，何况Thranduil还拥有世所罕有的惊人美貌，啊多么美妙，他不仅可以尽情享用这个尤物，还可以把他干到怀孕再怀孕！ 

Elrond可以清晰预见自己将会在Thranduil身上体会到怎样的一种欲仙欲死的享受。因此为了能充分品味这宝贵的新婚之夜，Elrond加倍服用了让自己更加持久坚挺的药物，他毫不怀疑如果没有药物的帮助，自己绝对会颜面无存的在碰到Thranduil的瞬间就一泻千里了。

 

事实证明，Elrond的确是有着先见之明的。

当婚礼结束终于只剩下他们两个，当他用兴奋到颤抖的双手在属于他们的卧房轻轻褪下Thranduil的衣服时，呈现在他眼前的是一副几乎夺去了他呼吸的震撼美景。其实作为领主，可以说他早已阅人无数，但是他却从未见到过一个人能美到Thranduil的地步，Thranduil是一个神迹，一个绝世的尤物，他所能做的就是跪下来虔诚的感恩，虔诚的用嘴唇用舌头膜拜那美妙躯体的每一寸肌肤。

“你把我舔的湿漉漉的。”

一把清冷的声音在他头上传来，Elrond抬起因情欲变得幽暗的眼睛，一双夺人心魄的冰蓝双眸正俯看着他，它们的主人神情淡然微蹙着眉头，看起来真心实意的为自己被舔的满身口水而烦心着，完全不知道这句话对对方会是怎样的一种挑逗和刺激（或者是完全的不在意）。

领主大人只觉得一阵脑充血，他想看到这张淡然的脸在他身下辗转承欢乞求哭泣的样子，立刻！ Elrond猛的站起身一把抱起那个光裸的身躯将之扔在了铺设华丽的大床上。

“我会让你湿到把整张床都打湿。”领主脱光自己的衣服压住那柔韧美妙的身体，迫不及待的含住美人的双唇吸吮起来，Thranduil的嘴唇柔软而芬芳，领主用舌头迫开那微闭的双唇深入了美人嘴中肆意游走，Thranduil蹙着眉头想要摆脱却被擒住了下颚。

“看着我，你不喜欢我亲你吗？”Elrond的眼神有点受伤。

Thranduil看了他一眼闭上双眼道：“我希望你温柔的对我。”

Elrond闻言转忧为喜，以为这是因为Thranduil初经人事害怕又害羞的缘故。

“我会非常的温柔。”Elrond在美人耳畔轻轻许诺。

他的唇向下游走，轻吮着美人白嫩的肌肤，在尽情的爱抚过那对粉嫩娇艳的乳头后，终于沿着腹部滑到了那犹如被粉红花瓣包裹着的母性器官上，Elrond用双手扒开那合拢的花瓣将它完全的含入嘴中吸吮舔弄，百般的刺激，当他最后再次吸住那被他弄到充血挺起的阴蒂用舌头快速震颤，同时将手指插入那已经泛出汁水的阴道进行抽插时，一直没有声响的Thranduil终于发出了美妙绝伦的呻吟。

Elrond听的浑身一软知道自己不能再等了，再继续前戏下去他就会因为Thranduil的呻吟而泄出。于是他挺起身扶住自己那兴奋的早已溢出了前液的阴茎对准Thranduil的阴道缓缓刺了进去。

“啊....”粗大龟头的挺进令Thranduil不由自主的想要逃开。

Elrond呼吸粗重的固定住美人的下体猛的全部插进了那湿热紧致的阴道中。

“啊....放开我…放开我..”Thranduil流出了生理泪水，下面要被穿透的错觉令他惊慌起来，Elrond的阴茎比Oropher的还要长，Thranduil被插进了前所未有的深度。

“放松，你好紧好湿。”对比刚才的粗暴插入，Elrond几乎是温柔的缓缓动了起来，Thranduil的阴道是他从未体会过的天堂，快速猛烈的抽插只会让他分分钟早泄，他必须慢慢动并且想点别的什么才行。

“最后，我会让你体会到我的力量。”Elrond无比感激自己之前加倍服用的药物，即使如此有几次他还是险些射了出来，每当那时他就会猛的从Thranduil体内抽出来，让自己火热的阴茎冷却一下，他会在这空档里用嘴吸吮那被他操的充血肿胀的阴蒂和花瓣，用手在那湿滑紧热的阴道里或缓慢或猛烈的抽插，直到Thranduil被搞到高潮再重新插入到那因高潮而抽搐颤抖的阴道中继续享用，他喜欢一边干那宛如天堂般的阴道一边撸动Thranduil的阴茎让它喷出精液.... 如此循环往复，Thranduil直被干的全身瘫软哭泣求饶，身下全是被不断干出的体液，湿透了床褥。

“够了...请停下，请....不要了...啊..”Thranduil怎么也想不到Elrond能把他操到如此程度。

Elrond也已经大汗淋漓就快不行了：“马上就好。”说着他终于放纵自己以最猛烈的动作在那已经不知道潮吹了多少次一直不断抽搐绞动着的阴道内抽插了起来。

“啊…啊…啊啊啊…”Thranduil早已被干的肿胀的花瓣连同极度充血的阴蒂随着Elrond无比猛烈的插入和拔出无情的被刺激着，Thranduil张大着嘴巴失神的发出无声的叫喊，就在他觉得自己下体已经被插的坏掉时，一股巨浪般的强悍高潮席卷了他的全身，而Elrond也在那阴道剧烈收缩猛然潮吹的同时咆哮着射出了自己的精液。

 

“为我生个孩子好吗？”

当两个人都平静下来后，Elrond深情地注视着Thranduil因为漫长性事而红润汗湿的面庞问道。

Thranduil没有回答只是闭着眼睛轻轻点了下头。

Elrond几乎是感动的拥住Thranduil，贴住了他的脸。

“你累了吗？”Elrond期待的看着Thranduil，希望能得到恩准继续下面的性事，他希望今夜也能享用到Thranduil的后穴。

“是的，我累极了，现在让我们睡觉好吗？”Thranduil张开了眼看着他。

Elrond掩饰住自己的失望，对着美人微微一笑：“好的，晚安。”

Thranduil对着他露出了自他们相见以来的第一个微笑。

Elrond直看的心荡神摇，“Thranduil，能博你一笑，我愿意做任何事。”搂紧美人的领主大人在心中默默自语道。


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil美得仿佛是一个幻境，即使已经成为他的丈夫，即使已经抱过他，亲过他，插进过他的身体，把他干到流水潮吹高潮不断，领主Elrond依然觉得Thranduil遥不可及。

一向稳重自持的领主大人更不愿承认自己在面对散发着清冷光芒的Thranduil时，总会像发情的野兽般生出一种强烈的想要疯狂蹂躏他，把他干到哭泣干到失控的冲动。

和所有盲婚又真正的爱上了对方的人一样，领主大人对Thranduil无微不至，言听计从，百般讨好。

可惜他却没有因此过上期盼中的尽情享用这个尤物的生活，Thranduil对他声明他们的性爱只能在晚上进行，并且每晚只能做一次，领主大人不敢有异议，于是就卯足了劲去享受那每晚的短暂时光，为了能尽量延长时间，领主大人可谓想尽了各种办法，即使如此每次领主大人也恨不得生出三头六臂好一次将那尤物身体的妙处全享用个尽。

说起来，当领主大人在新婚之夜第二晚终于享用了美人的后穴后，足足酥麻了一晚，曾经身经百战的领主大人深深觉得自己以前的几千年全白过了。

 

快乐的时光总是过的很快，一晃已经距离他们的新婚之夜两个月了，这晚，领主大人梳洗完毕正要上床尽情享用美人时，却被拦住了。Thranduil倚在床头神情淡然的告诉他，因为身体不舒服今天看了御医，御医说他可能有喜了。

Elrond一下就懵了，有喜了！美人竟然这么快就被他干到怀孕了！！！他们要有孩子了！！！Elrond几乎兴奋的大叫了出来。

可是美人随后告诉他自己要搬回原先的寝宫好好养胎，不能再有性生活了！领主大人还沉浸在就要做父亲的狂喜里自然什么都好好是是，等他反应过来时，Thranduil已经住在了自己的寝宫里，再也不给碰不给做了。

领主掐指一算，这怀孕到分娩可是要一年多的时间啊，这可怎么办？原先每晚一次还觉得少，现在看来简直就是身在福中不知福。可是精灵确实受孕不易，自然是养胎要紧，领主大人再不愿意也只好忍着了，于是领主大人每天两边跑，白天亲自炖了各种补品送去给美人补身，陪美人散步，念书给美人消磨时间，讲故事讲笑话逗美人开怀，晚上再回自己寝宫睡觉，时间一长领主大人也逐渐习惯了，将那火热的情欲放在了一边。

 

现在，来说说那位孩子的亲生父亲精灵国国王Oropher。

话说，Oropher在Thranduil的新婚之夜差点后悔到吐血而亡，虽然对此他早有准备，可还是高估了自己的承受力和嫉妒心，当他偷偷跑去那对新婚夫夫的寝宫听门缝时，里面传出的持续操干的水声拍击声和Thran的呻吟声，让他差点忍不住踹门而入将那个人从他的Thran身上扯下来，他心疼欲裂的回到自己宫殿，一边想着Thran在他身下的样子自渎，一边咬牙切齿着。

第二天当他终于找到机会能和Thranduil独处时，他一秒也不耽误的立即就将早已坚硬的阴茎插进了Thran的体内。

“想死Ada了，宝贝，我的宝贝。”Oropher觉得他的阴茎要融化了。

“啊…别这样，父亲，会被发现的。”Thranduil想要推开Oropher，却被一把擒住了双手，Oropher将他拉扯的像一张弯曲的弓，猛烈的操着那被弯到突出的下身，“再忍耐一段时间，等生完了宝宝，Ada会让你彻底的摆脱他。”Oropher一边疯狂操干一边许诺道。

“啊…父亲 轻一些….”

“他昨晚操的是这里吗？”Oropher将两只手指插进Thranduil母性器官中贪婪的搅动抽送着，“喜欢被他操还是被Ada操，他把你干到高潮了吗？….”

Thranduil闭上眼睛一声不响，Oropher疯了一会总算看出Thranduil不高兴了，于是放慢了动作柔声道：“别生气，我的小春天。”

Thranduil仍不言语。

Oropher使出了平日最让Thran受不住的技巧，果然没几下Thranduil就被弄出了颤抖的呻吟，Oropher一鼓作气加快了阴茎和手指的动作，双管齐下之下，没多久两个早已彼此熟悉的身体双双呻吟着达到了顶点。

 

此后Oropher总会见缝插针的找出两人独处的时候操进Thranduil的身体，时间或短或长，紧张刺激的感觉令Oropher体会到别样的刺激。

这日Thranduil终于搬回自己寝宫，Oropher自是乐不可支的放开了干了整整一晚，直到Thranduil第二天说自己下腹坠疼，他才认识到事情的严重性，从此不敢如此造次，Thranduil偷偷松了口气。

一年时间很快过去，两人的秘密因为天时地利始终没有被Elrond发现，Thranduil也顺利的生下了（对Elrond来说是早产了）一个容貌俊美的男婴，Oropher喜悦的语无伦次，足足为此举国庆祝了一个月。

按照Thranduil的意思，这个孩子被命名为Legolas，意为绿色的叶子。


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond在初为人父的激动稍微平复后，最盼望的就是Thranduil尽快搬回他们的宫殿，他实在是已经忍得太久了。

可是Thranduil却没有任何表示，每当Elrond张嘴提到这个话题，他总是做出一副没有听到的样子，并不接茬，领主大人爱美人爱得情怯也不敢相逼。

这一日，因为郁闷在自己寝宫躺了一下午的领主大人在黄昏时分忍不住又来看Thranduil了。Thranduil正在院子中为Legolas哺乳（赐福者分娩后会分泌一定乳汁，乳房微微隆起但不会太过丰满，哺乳期一过即恢复如初），斜阳照在他的金发和脸上为那炫目美色又增添了一抹光辉。Elrond瞥到Thranduil那半露的白嫩嫩的乳房登时就勃起了，好容易等到Legolas吃饱喝足被仆人抱走，Elrond再无法忍耐直接扑到了美人身上：“宝贝，你要折磨我到什么时候，我都快为你死了。”说着就一把撕开那半掩的衣襟擒住仍带着乳汁的乳头如饥似渴的吸了起来。那嫩肉刚被Legolas猛嘬的小嘴吸的敏感之极，哪经得起如此大力的吸吮，Thranduil身子一软就瘫在了Elrond强壮的臂弯里，待他清醒过来想要推开Elrond时，已经晚了，领主大人的嘴已经转到了他的下身正吸住了花瓣用舌头撩拨着。

“不不，停下…”Thranduil奋力挣扎起来，奈何Elrond抢占了先机，更铁了心的绝不放开，一张嘴犹如水蛭般紧紧吸附在那里，舌头更猛的的钻入里面翻江倒海般的激烈吸吮着。

“放开我，不要，啊…” Thranduil被这要吸出内脏般的激烈吮吸搞的浑身颤抖，一双手拼命的捶打着Elrond。

Elrond不顾他的捶打，饿坏了一般狂吸着，Thranduil绝望的放弃了反抗。

忽然，Elrond停下了动作抬起身将口中吸出的东西一口吐在了地上，Thranduil闭上眼睛等着暴风骤雨的降临。

窒息般的安静中，Thranduil的下巴猛的被狠狠捏住：”睁开眼看着我！“ Elrond以从未有过的大声说道。

Thranduil缓缓睁开眼睛，迎向那冒火的双眸，两人久久的对视着，直到Thranduil移开了视线。

Elrond松开捏着他下巴的手，冷冷道：“躺下，张开你的腿。”

Thranduil神情恍惚的一动不动。

Elrond一把揪住他的长发逼迫他看着自己：“不要让我重复第二次。”说着又立时松开了手。

Thranduil咬住嘴唇，终于缓身躺在了地上分开了两条长腿。

”把衣服全部打开。“Elrond冷冷吩咐。

Thranduil沉默照做。

”哼“ Elrond怒道：”内裤都不穿，方便让人随时操你吗。“Elrond在Thranduil双腿间跪下，不脱衣服直接撩起衣襟掏出硬挺的阴茎就捅了下去。

”啊…“Thranduil不由叫了出来，他被弄痛了，Elrond仿佛没听见般抓着他的臀肉把他的下身抬起狠狠的一捅到底，随即狂暴的猛干了起来。

Thranduil咬紧嘴唇再也没有发出一声。

Elrond也一言不发，在剩下的时间里仿佛要把Thranduil捅穿般大力操干着，没有亲吻，没有爱抚，交媾的野兽般只用一个姿势狠狠的持续的干着，这场沉默狂暴的交媾直到Elrond用尽了气力才总算结束。

当Elrond喘着粗气终于从Thranduil体内彻底滑出时，Thranduil仿佛昏了过去毫无反应的躺在那里，下身一片狼藉。月光中，一阵微风拂过，一大片花瓣从树上飘落下来洒在了Thranduil的身上，Elrond看的眼睛一热一股怜爱涌上了心头，他上前俯身将Thranduil抱入怀中，为他披上衣服，轻柔的摩挲起他的长发。


	6. Chapter 6

Elrond第二天一整天都没有去看Thranduil。

过了晚饭时间，Oropher如平时一样来到Thranduil的寝宫，当他逗完Legolas上床要抱着Thranduil求欢时，却被一把推开了：“你走吧，我们也是时候该结束了。”

Oropher难以置信的看着Thranduil：“你说什么？”

Thranduil冷冷的重复了一遍。

一股狂怒冲上了Oropher的大脑，让他的呼吸也粗重了起来，忍耐了几秒后，他压下这股怒意低声下气道：“你不想要Ada了吗？”

“我是说我们应该停止这样的关系了。”

“我们这样已经九百多年了不都是好好的吗？还有了Legolas，你是怎么了？”

“我不想再继续了行不行？”

“是因为那个Elrond吗？”Oropher充满妒意：“别告诉我，你爱上了他。”

“我只是想结束我们的这种关系，和任何人无关。”

Oropher终于爆发了出来，他猛的拽倒Thranduil：“告诉你多少次了，只有我说结束，才能结束，知道吗？”

他扳住Thranduil的脸让他对着自己：“而我说，还早着呢。”

“不，你放了我吧。”Thranduil流出了眼泪，“Ada，求求你，放过我吧。”

一个巴掌挥了过来清脆的打在Thranduil的脸上：“和你说了多少次了？永远不要和我说不。”

一瞬间漫长的被Oropher驯化的过程全回到了Thranduil的脑中，而他能做的第一个反应是驯服的承受这一巴掌不能反抗。

Oropher几下扒光了他的衣服，将他的双腿打开架到肩膀上就挺进了他的身体。

“嗯…”Thranduil皱着眉头呻吟了出来。

“你是我的，永远都是，你的每一分每一寸都属于我，只属于我。”Oropher随着说出的每一个字，一下又一下深深钉入Thranduil的体内。

“啊....啊....”Thranduil内壁最敏感处被Oropher持续的撞击着。

近千年下来Oropher早已对那身体的每一寸了如指掌，他可以轻易的将Thranduil干进极乐的风暴让他困在里面挣扎哭泣，直到他愿意开恩饶了他。

Oropher换了个姿势一边操着Thranduil的阴道一边将手指插进了他的后穴，抵住里面那个会让Thranduil崩溃的地方恶意的按揉着，没几下Thranduil就被弄的发出了失控般的呻吟，Oropher加快阴茎和手指的动作，把Thranduil逼出一连串犹如哭泣的美妙叫声。没多会Thranduil就被玩的射出了一波波精液，Oropher抽出了后穴中的手指，咬着Thranduil的乳头集中力量发狠的操着他的阴道，直操到那里喷出了汩汩的潮吹爱液。Oropher抽出阴茎，抱着已经被操的软绵绵的Thranduil躺在床上，让他仰躺在自己身上，分开他的腿，用阴茎进入了他的后穴，一边快速抽插一边用手指不间断的蹂躏他的阴蒂，Thranduil随着他的动作发出销魂的哭泣声...

正欲仙欲死间，寝宫的大门猛的被推开一个人走了进来。

Oropher和Thranduil睁开眼睛望向来人，顿时都愣住了，那个人正是领主Elrond.

Elrond平静的走到正对着床的椅子上坐下，然后看向仿佛被定了格的两个人，一脸的淡定。

Thranduil涨红了脸想要摆脱Oropher，却被紧紧搂住了。

Oropher的阴茎仍插在Thranduil的后穴里，一只手也还放在那充血肿胀的阴蒂上，他示威的斜睨着Elrond道：“你来做什么。”

Elrond微微一笑：“当然是来看望我的Thran。”

“你的？呵呵，Thran，告诉他你是谁的。”Oropher动了下阴茎，Thranduil抬手捂住自己的脸，一言不发。

“够了！”Elrond站起了身，“马上放开他。”

“Elrond，你还没看清在这里你就是个多余的人吗？”

“我是Thranduil公认的丈夫。”

“呵呵，我能让你成为他的丈夫，我也能让你什么也不是。”Oropher眼中现出了一抹杀意。

Elrond微微一笑重新坐了下来：“Oropher，只要我稍有不测，有封密信就会被公布天下，到时候不仅大家都会知道你们的事，还会知道Legolas的身世之谜，而且, 林谷必会出兵讨还公道。”

“你想怎么样？”

“如果我说不准你以后再碰Thran呢？”

“除非你跨过我的尸体。”

“即使所有的秘密会被天下得知？”

“即使如此！”

Elrond点了点头，仿佛很理解的道：“我明白。”

Oropher挑高了一边眉毛看着他。

Elrond面不改色的站起了身开始解开衣服的带子：“那你只需要做一件事。”他的目光投向Thranduil那正对着他的母性器官上，一字字道：“扒开它。”

 

一直沉默的Thranduil听至此仿佛案板上的鱼般挣扎了起来，Oropher毫不犹豫的用四肢紧紧的将他固定住，然后用双手扒开那已经被玩的红肿水润的花瓣显露出满是爱液的嫩肉和小洞给Elrond看。

领主大人两下脱光了自己的衣服爬上床，照着那肉洞就猛插了进去。

“不——！”Thranduil发出惊恐的叫声，这两个人竟然联合起来一起蹂躏他，他到底做了什么让这两个人如此对他。

Oropher和Elrond不顾Thranduil的叫喊，紧紧将他夹在中间，固定住他的下身，一个向上送一个往下插，配合默契的操干了起来。

Oropher的阴茎本来就超越常人，Elrond的阴茎更长的恐怖，单独被其中一个干Thranduil都会被操的受不了何况现在是两个同时？他只觉得自己的下体被钉在了这两根阴茎上求生不得求死不得。偏偏这两个人还都有一身的技巧和持久的体力，变着花样同时或交替的没完没了的操干着，Thranduil哪经得起如此狂干，直被操得下体麻木失禁，最后生生被操的昏了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

“求求你们放了我吧…求求你们....啊...”

被Oropher和Elrond剥光衣服按在床上不停用口舌手指玩弄的Thranduil，苦苦哀求着却因为两人的动作忍不住发出了呻吟。回想起两天前被他们一直操到昏迷的经历Thranduil就忍不住浑身发抖，他的下身因为那狂暴的操干完全麻木直到第二天才恢复了知觉，浑身也布满被吸抓啃咬的痕迹。幸好精灵的复原能力很快，两天时间Thranduil已经恢复如初，可是这边他刚好，Oropher和Elrond就又开始迫不及待的一起蹂躏他了。

此时这两人第三次交换了位置，Oropher换到前面一边用手指插着Thranduil的阴道一边吸住他的阴茎给他口交，Elrond则用手指和舌头操着他的后穴。两人对Thranduil的哀求置若罔闻，一心延续着这漫长的前戏。Thranduil的呻吟已经不成调了，Oropher和Elrond已经这样交替的玩了他很久，却一次都不让他高潮，Thranduil知道自己就快要崩溃了。

当Oropher和Elrond再次在Thranduil即将高潮的瞬间骤然停止时，Thranduil终于恳求了出来：“求求你们，让我....射出来...”

Oropher和Elrond交换了一个心照不宣的微笑，一前一后的将Thranduil夹住缓慢的插进了他的身体。

“啊——”随着两只坚硬火烫阴茎的挺进，Thranduil发出了甜美的叫喊，被玩得极度敏感的阴道和后穴贪婪的蠕动了起来。折磨人的慢速插入让他的感官着了火，当最终两个肉穴都被彻底的贯穿时，他呻吟着射了出来。

Oropher和Elrond并不像上次一般在插入后立即开始狂暴的操干，而是默契的停住让Thranduil从射精的快感中慢慢恢复，在这空档里他们搂着他爱抚他的全身，不间断的吸吮他的乳头，嘴唇，脖子，肌肤，撩拨他的尖耳朵，直到Thranduil被他们刺激的再度勃起后，才抓着他的下体轻柔缓慢的抽送了起来，干到水声渐浓后，Elrond伸出手开始玩弄Thranduil的阴蒂，而Oropher则用两手抓住Thranduil的臀肉揉捏它们，将它们往两边掰开方便Elrond操的更深。

Thranduil在这配合默契的缓慢操干下，开始发出一种Oropher和Elrond从未在他身上听到过的淫荡又妖媚的叫声。两人瞬间浑身一软差点双双射了出来，定了定神，交换了一个眼神后，两人发起了快速的进攻，交替着全部抽出再全部进入... Thranduil的叫声越发销魂了起来，反复被彻底贯穿的肉穴中爱液决堤般的倾泻而出，他仰着头迷茫般望向虚空，身上逐渐散发出一种被操透了的淫靡气息。

“操我，使劲，啊.....啊.....再快点....再快点..使劲…”技巧高超的持续操干下，Thranduil终于喊出了从未有过的请求。

Oropher和Elrond等的就是这一刻，Thranduil话音未落就被两人抓紧了胯部以急速狂操了起来…

“啊—啊啊啊——”  
“啊——————”  
“啊——啊——啊啊”

性器剧烈的摩擦中，三个人如发情的野兽般同时发出了忘我的叫喊.....


	8. Chapter 8

Oropher和Elrond食髓知味，自这次开始就齐心协力的致力于如何花样百出的把Thranduil伺候的欲仙欲死，再也没有像第一次那样蛮干过。

Thranduil却越发的从心里抗拒这种被两人同时操干的性爱方式。

说他没享受到是假的，只是他实在不喜欢每次都被干到像只饥渴的野兽兴奋迎合甚至乞求更多，活了一千年，他从未因性的快感如此放纵过，他不喜欢这种失控的感觉。

可是Oropher和Elrond却爱死了一起干他，因为Thranduil会在他们齐力持久的操干下展现出前所未有的淫荡和妖媚的一面，而这实在是太销魂太有成就感了，于是，今天如何把又恢复了一副禁欲模样的Thranduil操到更淫荡，就成了他们最钟爱的游戏。

 

时光荏苒，一晃十年过去了，Legolas也长成了一个可爱又灵俐的漂亮男孩，Elrond虽然是他名义上的父亲，却一样对他视如己出，宠爱有加。

这一日Thranduil单独陪着Legolas在林中玩耍，两人捉了会迷藏后躺在草地上一起望着天小憩，Legolas忽然翻过身直直的看着Thranduil道：“Ada，你为什么老是哭呢？是因为疼了吗？”

Thranduil没多想随口道：“Ada什么时候哭过了？”

“我看到过好几次你被爷爷和父亲欺负到不停的哭。”Legolas分辩道。

Thranduil登时涨红了脸：“别瞎说，你看错了。”

“我没有我没有....”Legolas叫道。

“好了，我们去玩别的吧，Ada带你去捉蝴蝶。”Thranduil慌乱的转移了话题。

Oropher和Elrond喜欢不分昼夜随时随地的操干他，Legolas长大点后和所有好动的小男孩一样喜欢到处乱跑乱跳，Thranduil一直担心被他撞见，那两个却总是一边安慰着他没事一边急不可耐的扒开他的衣服。

 

“停下，放开我…”Thranduil在两人的夹攻下扭动着身体反抗着，Oropher和Elrond趁他午睡的时候爬上床脱光了他的衣服正用手熟练的玩着他的身体。

Thranduil想起了Legolas的话，反抗的更激烈了：“你们有完没完，够了，放开我....”

Oropher和Elrond正玩的性起哪听得进他的话，两人不顾他的叫喊强行捆住了他的双手，Elrond分开他白嫩修长的双腿就插进了那已经被玩出蜜汁的后穴。

“放开我.....唔……”

Oropher用手扯开他的花瓣啜吸着他的阴道，然后将舌头和手指同时伸进去进行着抽插的动作。

Thranduil逐渐被两人操的呼吸粗重起来，这些年下来，Oropher和Elrond早已把他的身体调教的敏感之极，就算心里再抗拒，他的身体也会毫无办法的因为他们的玩弄欢愉的迎合，饥渴的索求更多。

“不要.....啊....啊啊....不…”Thranduil无意识的呻吟着。

Oropher和Elrond交换了位置，Elrond将阴茎插进他的阴道，一边用手揉着他的阴蒂一边时快时慢的抽插着，Oropher则一边握住他的阴茎给他手淫一边操进他的后穴小幅度的快速干了起来。

Erlond开始啃咬他的乳头，Oropher也将舌头插进他的耳朵里搅动着，Thranduil浑身酥软的发出了妖媚的淫荡叫声。

Oropher和Elrond闻声越发性起，不约而同的加快了速度，狂干了一会后，他们将Thranduil仰放在床上开始交替着轮流狠操他的肉穴。

“啊......操我...操我..使劲...”Thranduil被彻底征服了。

两个人再也无法忍耐，将他抱起后一起进入了他的肉穴。

“啊——啊啊——”巨大的快感令Thranduil流出了生理泪水，随着两人激烈的动作Thranduil大声啜泣着。

正火热激情间，一把清脆的童音忽然响了起来：“放开Ada，放开他。”一只小小的拳头随着话音狠狠砸在了正在上方的Oropher身上。

三个人同时被愤怒的Legolas 吓得呆住了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin 出场

与此同时，富饶强大的矮人国Erebor里正经历着政权的重大变迁。 老国王Thror在收复矮人古国Moria的战役中，被占据了该地的半兽人首领Azog杀死，储君Thrain也下落不明，于是他的孙子Thorin王子继承了王位，成为了新一任的矮人国国王。

年轻的，外表十分高傲冷峻的Thorin王子在Moria战役中一鸣惊人，不仅力挽狂澜打败了半兽人，还斩断了亵渎者Azog的一只手，他的继位很大程度的安抚了国内动荡的情绪，民众们对这位勇猛，坚毅的新国王十分爱戴。

年轻的新王行事不同前人，继位后所做的第一件事，即打破了先例，不用信使而是亲自前往别国进行国事访问，他的第一个目的国是位于林地的精灵国度。

 

精灵国国王Oropher对这位矮人国新国王的主动来访既惊讶又欣喜，虽然Erebor王室受到了重创，但无论从财富还是军事上，他们都依然是一个十分强大的国家。而且新国王Thorin此次前来也不仅仅是礼仪上的拜访，他还带来了矮人国能工巧匠们打造的精美珠宝，以及彼此互通贸易技术的合作意向。

Oropher大摆国宴以最高礼遇招待这位尊贵的客人。

于是当晚的宴席之上，年轻的矮人国国王Thorin终于实现了此行的真正目的：见到那个令他魂牵梦绕了十几年的精灵王子——Thranduil。

“噢，Thranduil，你竟比我记忆中的样子还要美。”

Thorin永远难忘第一次见到Thranduil的情景，那时他尚年幼，跟着国王Thror来到精灵国，百无聊赖的跟着Thror和一群人坐在空旷威严的大殿里静候，就在他等的要睡着的时候，Thranduil跟在精灵国国王Oropher的身后翩然步入了大殿，一瞬间惊叹声四起，Thorin也张大了嘴巴呆若木鸡，全然忘记了瞌睡甚至是呼吸。

怎么会有人比阿肯色宝石更璀璨动人？这是Thorin当年的疑问，也同样是他现在的疑问。

十几年的岁月过去，Thranduil看起来只是越发美的让人心悸了，年轻的国王想着精灵果然是长生不老的族群。

借着敬酒他终于在踌躇再三后鼓足勇气偷偷碰触了Thranduil修长白皙的手指，悸动立时如波纹荡漾开来，使得他浑身战栗。

Thranduil抬起如星辰般闪耀的双眸对上了他那饱含着相思与深情的眼睛。

只这一眼的对视，Thorin觉得自己之前所有为之受过的相思之苦，全都获得了抚慰。

 

可是第二天他却没有再见到他，第三天如是。

第四天Thorin再也按耐不住，趁着晚宴前不被Oropher和Elrond注意的空档，往那暗中打探好的方向寻了过去，

当他终于找到了Thranduil时，那让他朝思暮想的人，正独自伫立在一颗落英缤纷的树下，入神的思考着什么。他穿着一件样式简单的银色长袍，没有佩戴任何饰品，看起来却越发的纯美动人，就像那不需要任何装饰的阿肯色宝石，熠熠生辉，流光溢彩。

不安和失落在这一瞬间从Thorin心中消失了，他看着Thranduil微笑道：“你在这里。”

Thranduil从思考中转过身看着Thorin，似乎对他的突如其来的出现和打扰既不惊讶也不生气。

Thorin头脑一热迈步上前道：“几日没有见到你，你还好吗？”

Thranduil移开了自己的视线，隔了会轻声道：“是的，我还好，多谢关心。”说着微微倾身以示谢意。

Thorin如坠幻境般呆看着Thranduil，一时竟忘了言语。

“晚宴就要开始，你还是回去吧。”见他呆楞而立，Thranduil不由开口提醒。

Thorin一听叫他离开顿觉万般不舍，脱口问道：“你为什么不再出现了？”

Thranduil微微笑了一下却没有回答什么。

Thorin看着他，心中不由一阵刺痛，十几年的魂牵梦绕，十几年的百般相思，如今真的看到他面对了他，却只是更加证明了他的遥不可及。一股想要不顾一切倾诉的冲动在这刺痛的瞬间抓住了年轻国王的心，他绝望的想着：也许以后再也不会有机会和他这样说话了。

“我想告诉…”

“不，不要说。”Thranduil阻止了他。

隔了会Thranduil看着几乎毫不遮掩的散发着悲伤气息的年轻国王轻轻道：“不是现在。”

“晚宴结束后，我的贴身侍卫Galion将会给你指引。”Thranduil慢慢的说出了这句话，并如意料中的那样看到了Thorin眼中猛然迸发的狂喜。


	10. Chapter 10

“看来我们干的还不够，让你还有力气和别人眉来眼去的…”

打算洗完澡就寝的Thranduil被Oropher和Elrond堵在了温泉池中，他的头发被Oropher缠在手上，手腕被抓住，乳头咬在Elrond嘴中，两人仿佛要把他玩坏一般，用比平时大的多的力道蹂躏着他的身体。

“唔…唔……"嘴巴被Oropher紧紧吸住的Thranduil只能扭动身体表示抗议。

“我们可是看在眼里了，怎么，看上那个小雏儿想让他操你了是吗？”

Oropher一边说着一边和Elrond分别将手指插进Thranduil的前后穴中，“想让他操你这？这里…”Oropher搅动着紧裹着手指的嫩肉，“被我们干了这么久还是吃不饱吗？”

“还有这里…好像也没喂饱...”Elrond用指头按揉着那后穴里的敏感处，满意的看着Thranduil 在自己的玩弄下慢慢勃起。

“放了我吧…啊…求求你们…”明知道毫无作用，Thranduil仍然忍不住哀求。

他的脑中忽然浮现出年轻的矮人国国王Thorin那温柔又深情的眼眸，这是他第一次见到这个年轻的国王，可是却像是认识了很久一般，对他有一种莫名的亲切感，他不讨厌他那直视过来的灼热目光，甚至不讨厌他偷偷的碰触，当他抬起头迎上那明亮又仿佛诉说着千言万语的双眼时，只觉得心底一片柔软。

“这次要把你喂的饱饱的。”Elrond的话和猛力插入后穴的动作击碎了Thranduil脑中的画面，Oropher也随即将阴茎插进了他的嘴中，Thranduil本能的挣扎了起来...

Oropher和Elrond按着他交替的干了一阵后嫌水中不能施展尽兴，将他一把抱出池子，等不及去卧房，就在地上扯开他的双腿一起操进了他的两个肉穴中。

Thranduil拼命晃动下体想要摆脱，却被抓的更紧操的更深了。

“说，我们干的你爽不爽？”

“告诉我们，我们两个能不能喂饱你？”

Oropher和Elrond一边激烈操干一边说着刺激Thranduil的话。

完全被两人固定在手上的Thranduil，在两人坚硬阴茎持续不断的贯穿中绷紧着腹部射出了精液，然后又被操的再度勃起… 

“我就喜欢把你操的全是水…"Elrond兴奋的听着自己的阴茎抽插阴道发出的响亮水声。

“说，我们把你操爽了吗？”Oropher在被他不停操干的后穴中又挤进去了一根手指。

Thranduil打着颤再次射出了精液。

“……放了我吧…够了…求求你们…”当两人终于双双在他体内射精后，Thranduil趁着被松开的空档向外爬去企图离开，却被Oropher和Elrond一人扯着一条腿拖了回来。

“还早着呢…今晚一定要好好喂一喂你这两个淫荡的小洞。”

Thranduil的下身被抓住抬起，两人的嘴紧紧的吸上了已经被完全操开的前后穴中。

"…啊啊啊……啊……”Thranduil在两人强力的吸吮下浑身发抖。

Oropher撑开他的花瓣将舌头插进他的阴道，一边抽插一边用另一只手快速拨弄他的阴蒂，Thranduil无法摆脱，只能承受着被一直玩到了高潮，Oropher饥渴般的将他阴道中涌出的爱液吸了个干干净净。

“我想把它干到射液。”Elrond换上Oropher的位置，将再度勃起的阴茎插进了Thranduil的阴道中。

“啊……”已经敏感之极的肉穴被粗长坚硬的阴茎重新破开的感觉让Thranduil忍不住发出了妖媚的叫声。

Elrond的阴茎在这叫声中迅速又涨大了一圈，他抓紧Thranduil的臀瓣，压着他的下身凶悍的快速耸动腰部，随着他的动作，两人交合处又开始溅出了爱液，呱唧呱唧的水声也开始响亮的回荡在耳畔。

Oropher俯下身吻住了Thranduil的嘴唇，一边深吻着他一边狠狠揉捏他的乳头。

Thranduil大腿的肌肉不由自主的抖动了起来，他那被持续快速狠干的阴道被操出了连续的几个高潮。

“呼，我都快被你夹射了。”Elrond猛的抽出了阴茎。

Oropher换了上来，一下插入了那颤抖的阴道。

“不要…啊……”Thranduil的下身被Oropher抬起垂直的猛烈反复贯穿。

阴道中的爱液决堤般一下子倾泻而出，顺着Thranduil的屁股流向腰部又流到地上，汪成了一片。

当Oropher终于抽出阴茎放开那下身时，Thranduil已经完全瘫软了。

Elrond抬起他的一只腿架在肩上再度插了进去，一下接一下的全然拔出再全然插入，Thranduil被玩的逐渐失了神，Elrond看他那不堪承受的样子越发变着法的操干起来。

“哦哦，射了，我能感觉这里面射出了一股水。”Elrond兴奋的加快了速度，在以要把Thranduil操进床里的凶狠力度中，贪婪的享受着美人痉挛的阴道在他的操干下射出一股股爱液。

“再操下去会什么样？”Oropher入迷的盯着两人的交合处，在Elrond抽出后随即插了进去。

一阵卯足了劲的强力抽插下，那已经射过股股爱液的阴道，不负所望的再度被干射了出来，甚至在Oropher抽出阴茎的瞬间猛的射在了他的身上。

Oropher和Elrond看得完全呆住。

这淫荡的一幕无疑火上浇油的点燃了他们最狂烈的性欲。

Elrond把浑身痉挛的Thranduil拖到身下架起他的双腿再一次插进了他的阴道…

“不…啊……唔……”Thranduil受不了了。

被性欲冲昏头脑的两个人哪里听得进去他的哀求。

Oropher将阴茎塞进他的嘴里自顾自的抽插，Elrond则在那黏腻的仿佛沼泽一般的阴道中奋力操干，当再度换上Oropher时，一直仿佛昏迷的Thranduil忽然拼力挣扎着想要摆脱那激烈抽插的阴茎…

“停下…求求…啊……”还未说完，Thranduil的阴道和阴茎同时失禁般的流出了一大波液体，不，Oropher停了下来，Thranduil是真的被操到失禁了。

Thranduil羞愤交加的瘫软在地，可那被狂暴性欲驱使的两个人却并不打算停止，在将Thranduil清洗干净抱到床上后，他们开始慢慢抚摸亲吻他的身体…

“够了，不要再继续了，求求你们…放开我...”当Elrond将阴茎插进他的后穴时，Thranduil忍不住哭了出来。

Oropher摸着那被撑开的穴口皮肤道：“这里还早着呢。”

“不要了…不要了…啊…”

Thranduil的臀部被Elrond抬起反复贯穿。

“告诉我们，你这里被喂饱了没有？”Oropher扳着Thranduil的下巴一边亲吻他一边抚弄着他的花瓣慢慢说道。

Thranduil咬紧了嘴唇。

Oropher 将手指插进他的阴道：“不说话就是没饱了？”

“喂饱了，停下…”被过度操干的阴道再也受不得任何刺激，Thranduil颤抖着说出了这让他羞于启齿的话，涕泪交流中他被Elrond翻了个身再次进入了身体，“我饱了，都饱了，放开我…啊……”Thranduil自暴自弃的哀求着。

“不行，得让它和前面一样饱。”Oropher抚摸着两人交合处，俯下身开始吸吮他的阴茎。

“啊…...”

越来越不成调的呻吟中，Oropher和Elrond轮番操干着他的后穴，甚至比着赛谁干的时间长。

 

Thranduil开始感觉不到任何快感，他的下身完全麻木了，深深的厌倦和腻烦占据了他全部的感官，而这早已变了味的性爱却没有尽头般的持续着。

当Oropher和Elrond最后疯狂到一起操进了他的后穴时，Thranduil再也承受不住昏迷了过去。


	11. Chapter 11

“殿下，您吃点东西吧。”当Galion将饭菜再度端进Thranduil房间时，看到之前送进来的饭菜仍完好的放在那，Thranduil也依旧恹恹的躺在床上。

Galion心中一阵绞痛，作为一个从Thranduil小时候起就服侍他的最亲密仆从，他对这种情况已经见得太多了。他知道Oropher如何对待Thranduil，也知道领主Elrond来了后发生了什么。每次看着Thranduil这副样子，Galion就觉得一种深深的无力感，他恨自己改变不了任何事，恨自己拯救不了他深爱的殿下。

Galion走到床头，跪下用丝绢轻轻擦拭着Thranduil眼中流出的泪。

“Galion，我受不了了，我想离开这里。”Thranduil看着他轻轻说道。

这句话Galion已经听Thranduil说了无数次，他不知道如何安慰他，只好握住了他的手。

以Thranduil的身份和美貌，离开这里只会更加危险而已，Galion相信Thranduil自己也明白这个事实。

“您先吃点东西，事情总会好起来的。”Galion安慰着他。

“Galion，你觉得那个矮人国的新国王Thorin如何？”

Galion抬起头：“他？我并没有什么了解，只是听说以前的老国王Thror为人十分刚愎而且贪婪。”

“我觉得那个国王可能喜欢我。”

“可，谁见到您，会不喜欢不想得到您呢？”

“也许这是个机会，可以让我改变这可厌的现状。”

Galion大吃一惊：“殿下，您千万别草率行事。”

“我不知道，我实在没有别的办法了。”

“办法总会有的，您先起来吃点东西。”Galion扶着Thranduil慢慢起身。

“Galion，自从Legolas发现后，我就一直在想怎么结束这一切...你知道有些事我不能做...所以离开也许是唯一的解决之道。”

“可是，外面更加危险... 殿下我不想您再受到任何伤害。”

“在这里一样了无生趣。”Thranduil看着Galion，“我要再见到Thorin。”

Galion眼中闪过难过的目光：“殿下，陛下和领主吩咐过，不准您再出现在宴会上了。”

“什么时候说的？”

“今天他们离开的时候特意吩咐的。”

Thranduil怔怔的跌坐回了床上。

 

年轻的矮人国国王对Thranduil身上发生的一切完全一无所知，他沉浸在单独见到了梦中情人的兴奋中，并为那晚宴后的邀约狂喜不已。

他竟然愿意再见到他，这好运简直难以相信，年轻的国王想为此跳起来大叫。

好容易熬到晚宴结束，Thorin等来了Galion传给他的一句话：凌晨2时，留着门，殿下将会去见您。

Thorin坐立难安的乖乖等到2时，房门果然被轻轻推开了，Thranduil披着一件戴帽子的黑色斗篷闪了进来。

“你来了。”Thorin兴奋的跳起来迎了过去。

Thranduil放下帽子解开斗篷，一瞬间犹如明珠出匣，Thorin被美人散发的光芒震慑在了半途。

Thranduil微微一笑，任斗篷自肩头滑落，款款走到一张椅子上坐了下来，他静静看着呆住了的年轻国王轻轻道：“是的，我来了。”

年轻的国王如梦初醒的奔了过去，跪倒在美人脚下，热切的看着他：”我难以相信，你真的来见我了。“

Thranduil伸出一只手，年轻的国王立即抓住它如饥似渴的印上了一个深深的吻。

“下午，你要对我说什么呢？”

Thorin将Thranduil的手贴住脸颊，抬眼看着他的眼睛柔声道：“如果我说我偷偷爱慕了您十几年，您相信吗？”

Thranduil目光闪动轻轻回道：“我相信。”

”啊，这样的事可能对您来说太常见了，十几年的时间在您面前也并不算什么，可是这却是我最珍贵也是唯一的爱恋，能见到您我是多么高兴啊，您知道吗？我来这里只是为了能见到您而已。”年轻的国王以卑微的口吻袒露着心迹。

Thranduil没有说话。

Thorin不停的亲吻他的手指，然后忽然想起了什么松开他的手站起身，拿起放在旁边桌上的一个盒子打开递给了他。

Thranduil接过来，只见那上面静静卧着一串精光四射的白宝石项链，就算是早已拥有了无数做工精致的白宝石项链的Thranduil也为这华丽精致的项链一下屏住了呼吸。

“我们那里最好的手艺，是我专门为你设计打造的，我知道你最喜欢白宝石了。”年轻的国王热切的希望能讨得美人的欢心。

“它很美，谢谢。”Thranduil给了仿佛大型犬般重新匍匐在他脚下的年轻国王一个温柔的微笑。

“让我为您戴上它好吗？”Thorin痴痴仰望着美人。

“不…”Thranduil看着他，“我不能在这里戴着它。”

年轻国王无形狂摆的尾巴瞬间垂落了下去。

“如果你想看我戴上它...”Thranduil停了一阵接着说道，“那么，带我离开这里。”

“什么？？”Thorin以为自己听错了。

“带我离开这里。”Thranduil慢慢重复了一遍。

年轻的国王被巨大的惊喜弄懵了，难以置信的看着美人：“真...真的吗？”

“我只有一个要求…”Thranduil看着他的眼睛，“只要你对我一心一意，至死不渝。”

“噢，我最宝贵的Thranduil，岂止是至死不渝，我愿意将生命付之于您，我可以为您做任何事。”年轻的国王不知道如何表达自己的深情，一颗心激烈的跳动着。

Thranduil看着那年轻的没有任何杂质的清澈眼眸，只觉得心弦一颤，一种从未体会过感觉涌上了心头。

年轻的国王大胆的握住了美人的手狂热的亲吻了起来。

“也许带我走会有一个很严重的后果。”Thranduil轻轻提醒陷入激动中的年轻国王。

“我什么也不怕，只要您愿意跟我在一起，我就无所畏惧。”年轻的国王握紧美人的手斩钉截铁的保证，生怕美人忽然反悔。

“明天午夜，我们就一起离开这里，记住轻装。”Thranduil反手握住了Thorin的手。

“我知道外面的大门被你父王用魔法封印了，你知道如何解开吗？”

“我们走另一条线路，明天午夜我会准时来这里找你。”

“好的，好的。”

“那么，我先离开了，你好好休息，明天午夜再见，记住不能让任何人知晓这件事。”说着Thranduil站起了身。

年轻的国王眼巴巴的看着美人拾起斗篷重新披上，Thranduil看见他的样子微微一笑，示意让他到身边来，主动在他唇上印上了一个轻轻的吻，年轻的国王瞬间面红耳赤的僵住了，Thranduil带着微笑翩然的步出门口带上门，和守候在那里的Galion一同离开了。


	12. Chapter 12

“殿下，您真的决定要和那个Thorin王一起离开吗？”

回到寝宫的Thranduil在Galion的服侍下换了睡袍倚在床头，神情看起来抑郁又茫然。

“他说来这里只是为了见到我，他说自己偷偷爱慕了我十几年。”Thranduil看向坐在床边的Galion，“我想我相信他，他的眼睛，告诉我这些都是真的，是的，我决定和他一起离开。”

“您知道，陛下和领主发现您和他走了会…”

“这点我也提醒了Thorin，Galion，你知道我能做的选择从来都没有很多，所以，Thorin可能是我最好的机会了。我相信他的承诺，他能击退半兽人斩断Azog手臂，也证明他不是一个养尊处优没用的小王子，而是一个真正的有能力的王。”

“既然如此，我会筹划好明天一切的善后，可是.....”Galion握起Thranduil一只手，“我舍不得您殿下，让我和您一起走，保护您，好吗？”

Thranduil看着他：“你的双亲都在这里，如果你离开，他们会被惩罚的……”

“可您一个人我怎么放得下心，这一别也不知道何时能再见到您了….”Galion越说越觉伤感，不禁流出了眼泪。

“留在这替我好好照顾Legolas，放心，我会照顾自己的。”

Galion握紧了Thranduil的手：“我还会再见到您吗？”

“会的。”

“可不知道要多久后了….”Galion叹了口气在Thranduil手上印下一个吻，“夜已经很深了，殿下，这最后的一夜....让我再伺候您一次好吗？”

Thranduil没有回答，只是抽回了手慢慢躺下闭上了眼睛。

Galion起身拉开床头柜子的抽屉取出一个盒子打了开来，那里面装的全是已经卷好的Ganjika。

Thranduil听到动静，睁眼道：“这次来只量多的。”

“好的。”Galion挑了只出来点燃，吸了下后递给Thranduil，Thranduil接过深深吸了一口，仰起头闭上了眼睛...

Galion脱下外衣拿着一个水晶做的瓶子上了床轻轻解开Thranduil睡袍的带子，然后打开瓶子将里面金色的液体倒了一些手掌上，开始给Thranduil按摩起来。

“这是玫瑰？“Thranduil呼出一口气懒懒的问道。

”是的，刚做好，把今年采集到的玫瑰全用了。”Galion按摩的手法轻重适度又巧妙娴熟，Thranduil舒服的放松了身体。

用各式花朵提炼的精油为Thranduil按摩这事，早在很久前就开始了。服侍Thranduil近千年的岁月里，Galion大部分时间和精力都花在了如何让他心爱的殿下开心上，他试过各种方法，找过或制作过各种玩物供Thranduil消遣，可时间证明最管用的还是用精油按摩和吸食“Ganjika”这种植物叶子。每当Thranduil情绪低落，Galion搬出它们就总能让他忘记一切变得开心起来。

Thranduil一口一口慢慢吸完那只卷好的叶子后，已经完全进入了状态，超过平时的量让他感觉到飞一般的快乐，脑中也炸开了花般不停闪现出各种想法和片段，包括Oropher和Elrond曾带给他的那些快乐，当他们不那么在他身上疯狂纵欲的时候... 其实还是挺不错的.....那些柔情蜜意的时刻，把他当婴儿般万般呵护宠爱的时刻，轻柔的为他梳理长发的时刻，为他穿衣，温柔的吻他，温馨的陪伴，柔柔的低语，轻吟在耳边的诗句.... 啊温柔，一切都那么温柔，温柔的手，温柔的律动...“我爱你，我爱你…” Thranduil笑了起来，没完没了的甜蜜又愚蠢的情话…“我的小春天…”Oropher爱这个昵称…,“我的挚爱...”Elrond则喜欢这么叫他....

Thranduil将手伸向空中，仿佛要把那些片段抓住一般轻笑道：“我也爱你们…”

Galion抓住那只挥舞的手含入口中一边吸吮一边问道：“告诉我，您可曾有一些喜欢我？”

Thranduil无法对焦的冲着Galion的方向沉着嗓子咯咯笑道：“噢是的是的，我爱你，我爱你们所有人。”

撒娇般轻佻的语气和那一脸的慵懒媚态使得Galion再也无法忍耐，俯身一口吸住了他的乳头…

“噢…”Thranduil发出低哑的叫声。

如同以往一样，Galion仿佛按摩一般温柔万分的吸吮着那里，然后一路向下，直到拨开柔嫩的花瓣，缓慢又轻柔的舔舐起来，那里前两天刚被Oropher和Elrond轮番疯狂蹂躏过，却已经恢复的宛若处子，在Galion温柔的舔舐下逐渐湿润了起来。

Galion想起自己第一次吻上这美妙身体的情景，很久以前的事了，同样是一个深夜，被Oropher百般调教后的Thranduil在他温柔的按摩下放松了身心进入睡眠的状态，而停了下来的他却越看那布满柔嫩雪白肌肤的青紫斑痕，越心疼的要命，一时间不知道怎的就昏了头脑，开始亲吻那受伤的肌肤起来，最后亲着亲着就停在了一看就知道被反复折磨过的性器上，以疗伤的情怀温柔的舔舐着那里，他不敢去确定安静入睡中的美人有没有被弄醒，却明明白白的用嘴唇感受到了那里达到高潮的颤抖。

第二天，当他以视死如归的心情等待着处罚时却什么也没有发生，Thranduil对他举止照常，看不出有什么异样，于是他知道自己这僭越的行为被Thranduil宽恕了，而之所以会被宽恕全因为之前他对他几十年如一日的无微不至的服侍和关心。

也许从这个方面来说，他可能在做下这以下犯上之事时就已经暗暗以此为赌了，而他竟真的赢了：Thranduil不想失去他给予的爱。

不管怎样，此后这成了一个两人心照不宣的秘密，而兴奋品尝美人身体的同时，他也知道自己被允许的界限：可以在按摩时亲吻他的身体，但从不可以是嘴唇，更不可以真正进入，其它场合也绝不能有任何不合礼仪的举动。

可是他很满足很满足。

除了今夜。

就要分离的事实让Galion心碎难受，不由吸住那嫩肉永不停止般的亲了又亲，搞的持续在状态中的Thranduil一边吃吃笑着一边扭的仿佛蛇一般。

Galion伸手握住自己硬的快要爆炸的阴茎捋了起来，Thranduil却忽然哑声道：“我知道你想了很久了，那么，今晚，我允许你…”语调飘忽的Thranduil将一条腿搭在Galion的肩头，慢慢道：“进入我。”

Galion听得浑身一软，差点喷薄而出。

“殿下，您真的….”

Thranduil媚态横陈：“我感到...饿，来填满我…”

Galion浑身战栗撑起身体握住自己的阴茎小心翼翼的插入了Thranduil。

Thranduil发出快乐的叫声：“啊...快点，使劲....”

Galion却哪敢挺腰大动，他的阴茎就像是被一只有力的手紧紧握住了，那美妙的湿漉漉热乎乎又幼嫩无比的阴道还要了命的不停挤压吮吸着它，Galion爽的热泪盈眶，噢，我亲爱的殿下，您简直能直接用它要了男人们的命。

Galion咬着牙深吸了口气，一下子抽出了全部阴茎再缓缓的整只插入进去，如此往复下觉得自己快要花尽了生平所有自制力。

Thranduil对这缓慢的抽插发出不满的咕哝：“你应该快点….”

Galion涨红了脸，抽出阴茎，深吸了几口气后，分开Thranduil的长腿重新插入了进去。

“我命令你快点，我的侍卫长，你应该…”

Galion不待他咕哝完，压着他猛烈的操干了起来...

Thranduil在这拼了全力的狠狠操干中发出了欢叫，加倍吸食的叶子使得他官能的感受达到了前所未有的敏感程度，随着强而有力的持续操干，那极度充血的阴道抽搐着开始达到一波接一波的连绵高潮。

“噢，你棒极了，我的侍卫长…继续…”Thranduil娇媚的喘息着。

这性感之极的声音一出，Galion再也无法忍耐，猛的抽出射了出来。

“对不起，殿下....”Galion为自己没有坚持住而道歉，把脸埋进了那湿热的双腿之间。

极致的爱欲，贪婪和破坏欲，瞬间一起占据了Galion的大脑，他深切明白了Oropher和Elrond为什么会不断的失控般的疯狂在这身体上纵欲了，因为这两腿之间就是一个漩涡，一旦沾上就唯有被吞噬一途，不管是性欲还是理智或其它什么东西，都会被它吞噬殆尽，而你感到吻它膜拜它操它甚至控制不住的想狠狠凌虐它… 因为你无法找到一种最能表达爱它的方式。

 

Galion抬起头看向Thranduil，美人正姿态慵懒的躺着，微张着嘴巴神情恍惚....看起来就像一只魅惑的豹，只是还未餍足。

“如果您...请允许我....”Galion将手伸向那刚被自己进入过的性器。

Thranduil没有回答，Galion将手指插了进去。

Thranduil满意的咕哝了一声。

Galion开始抽动手指：“直到您要我停下。”说着伏身吸住了Thranduil的阴茎。

Thranduil仰着头迷茫的盯着天花板，不再发出声音，被吸得射精时也只轻微的哼了一声。

Galion舔干净他的精液后，抬起身盯着他的脸，全力用手指抽插起来，那性器里已经淫水泛滥了。

“想要我快一点吗？”Galion问道。

Thranduil没听见般带着超然的表情随Galion力道的加强晃动身体，Galion夹住他的下身一阵快速抽插，直把Thranduil干的身体紧绷射出了汩汩的淫液。

“唔...够了...够..."Thranduil晃动脑袋。

Galion抽出手指，床上已经湿了一大片。

Galion附身过去含住美人的嘴唇，吸吮一阵后松开柔柔道：“殿下，您好好睡吧，我会做好一切。”

Thranduil翻了个身进入了梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Ganjika 大麻 - 古代历史 
> 
> 人类吸食大麻的最早证据可以追溯到新石器时代。 在今天的罗马尼亚境内一个古代墓地发掘出来的宗教用炭炉内有烧焦的大麻种子。历史上使用大麻的以古代印度最为著名。大麻在梵文里称为ganjika（现代印度语言称作ganja)。印度传说中的毁灭之神湿婆教信徒要崇拜这种植物。古代《吠陀经》里传说的神圣致幻药物soma，有时也和大麻有关（soma一说是其他植物、菌类等）。  
> 古代世界的斯基泰人和色雷斯人同样知道大麻。色雷斯人的巫师（kapnobatai，意为云上行者）通过燃烧大麻的花来达到灵魂出窍状态。人们猜测源于色雷斯的狄俄倪索斯狂欢仪式中也吸食大麻


End file.
